Ruby Rose Fall Maiden
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: What if instead of Pyrrha Ruby was chosen to be the Fall Maiden? How will that change the plot to the story? Also what if Ruby has more than one mate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I thought I would try my hand at an RWBY fic. Ruby is sixteen in this, and so legal in my mind. She will be paired with Ozpin, Glynda and James in this so if it offends you in any way please don't read. Instead of Pyrrha Ruby is chosen for the fall maiden. I hope you like it, and please be kind it's my first time writing in this fandom. Constructive criticism is welcome however. I hope you all have a great day! :)  
-Pumpkinraindrop

Ruby stepped out of Ozpin's lift, looking around at the four people stood in front of her.  
"You can not be serious oz!" Qrow blew up, startling Ruby as he moved to stand infront of her. Wearily she looked under his arm.  
"Qrow, you know I will only choose the best candidate for the job…." Ozpin moved over towards the two, Glynda and James flanking the headmaster defensively.  
"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Ruby's voice was soft as she looked up at her professors who instantly stared at the small dark haired girl. Qrow looked over his shoulder, and seeing her unusually serious face sighed, bringing a hand up to his face.  
"Come take a seat Miss Rose and we will explain everything." Ozpin gestured to a few chairs set out in front of his desk, Ruby stepped around her uncle following the headmaster. She sat down on the middle chair, Glynda and James taking seats either side of her as Qrow moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I want you to understand first of all Miss Rose that everything I have to say can not leave this room…. You also are free to leave at any point. Do you understand?" Ozpin asked maintaining eye contact with the young girl who held it calmly.  
"I understand." The headmaster nodded, sitting himself behind his desk, bringing his hands together. Ruby felt her curiosity climb as silence lapsed between the five.  
"What is your favourite fairy-tale Miss Rose?" Asked the headmaster making the two either side of Ruby sigh as they settled in for the long conversation.  
"Umm… I…. There's so many. I don't think I could choose… Why? Are we holding some kind of play?" Ruby tilted her head to the side, confused, causing the other inhabitants to smile at her innocent mind.  
"No, I'm afraid not…. Do you remember the tale of the four maidens?" He watched as the young girl's eyes brightened.  
"Well sure. But what does that have to do with anything?" Glynda smiled softly at the utter confusion the girl was clearly displaying. She couldn't blame her.

"What if I told you that the story is true? What if I told you that there are indeed four young women in the world who can wield such strong, powerful magic without dust?" Ruby blinked for a minute, thinking this over.  
"Okay." Was Ruby's simple reply causing the two leaders and deputy head to look at her surprised.  
"You have never steered me wrong headmaster. If you say that the story is true then I believe you…. Have I met any?" Ruby got excited towards the end and they all chuckled.  
"Thank you for your trust Miss Rose…. As for your question, not yet." Ozpin smiled at his youngest student fondly, feeling through his bonds with Glynda and James the same amusement and care they all held for the tiny girl.  
"Your welcome. So why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want to keep it top secret?" Ruby's bubbly personality helped the conversation flow better, but none of them could relax.  
"We are telling you Miss Rose because we believe that you are going to inherit the Fall Maiden's powers." They all stared at the pale girl, watching as she tried to wrap her mind around that. What would happen if she did inherit them? Would she be a different person? Would she still be able to continue her life? So many questions ran around Ruby's mind and she took a deep breath to help calm her mind. Ozpin and Glynda watched this proud of how far she had come.  
"So what now?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding too loud to her own ears.

They led Ruby back into the lift wedged in between Ozpin and Glynda. The young girl looked around nervously. She met James eyes and he held her gaze for a moment before turning away. She couldn't help but wonder at the guilt and concern that she saw there.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Ozpin looked down at her and she realised just how tall he actually was.  
"There is a vault under the school, which is where we are heading." His eyes were full of sadness and Ruby couldn't help but reach out and touch his hand softly. Qrow watched this with narrowed eyes, not liking how close the others were to his youngest niece. Glynda gazed at her worriedly as the girl looked down. The blonde woman sighed internally, wanting nothing more than to reach out and comfort her. Ozpin quickly squeezed her tiny hand before letting go as the lift stopped and they stepped out.  
Glynda paused for a moment, watching as Ruby peered around anxiously. She was struck by the difference, wondering where the bright young girl she had met only a couple of months ago had gone to. Ruby came to stand beside her slowly, looking up at the usually stern woman.  
"I'm sure you have some questions for us Miss Rose." The huntress stated trying to keep her tone soft so as not to worry the black haired girl more.  
"Maybe a few." Ruby gave a weak grin, trying to lighten the mood between them at least a little. The elder woman appreciated that allot, glad to see she had still managed to maintain her sense of humour.

"One of the maidens were attacked Ruby which is what is being held down here for now." Qrow told his niece, looking at her from over his shoulder as they walked down the surprisingly long vault. Ruby shuddered as she noticed that the temperature was allot cooler down here than up in the school itself. Glynda frowned at this, watching the girl from the corner of her eyes, wishing she could make the red head feel at least a bit better about all of this. Ozpin and James sent thoughts agreeing with their mate causing her to smile slightly, glad to not be the only one protective of Ruby.  
"A part of the maiden's power was stolen, and as far as we know it's the first time something of this nature has happened." Qrow continued to explain oblivious to his companions thoughts, caught up in his own guilt. They came to the end and Ruby saw for the first time the fall maiden. She gasped softly, stepping forwards and pressing her small hand to the incubator.  
"This is the current fall maiden who we are keeping alive by state of the art technology… "James watched fascinated as the small girl's compassion was obvious.  
"I thought you said that I would be inheriting her power? How will I do that if she is still alive?" Ozpin winced, moving to stand beside his student.

"You cannot inherit this power… As naturally as the other maidens in the past have." Ozpin chose his words carefully, as she looked up at him with her wide silver eyes.  
"You see, normally the powers will go to whoever is in the maiden's thoughts…. As you can imagine, that would not bode well for us if it went to her attacker." Ruby nodded at the Generals words, still trying to take everything in.  
"We are also worried about her other half of the power, not wanting it to seek itself out." Glynda moved forwards, desperate to be closer to her mates and her student.  
"I guess that would be bad for us all…." Ruby's voice was so soft that they all inched closer to her.  
"Yeah…. Unimaginable power is something you don't particularly want your enemies to have Ruby." Qrow took another gulp from his flask as Ruby stared up at him. She turned back around to take a closer look at the maiden as Qrow glared at his older friends who glared openly back. Qrow knew he was going to have to have a word with the group.  
"So how do I inherit her powers then?" Ruby asked turning around and frowning at the adults who all turned towards her nervously.  
"If you accept you will be placed into the other incubator and we will transfer her energy into you." The General told her, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache growing. There were so many things wrong with this plan but he knew as did they all that they didn't really have much of a choice.  
"The only problem squirt is what will that do to you?" Qrow thought back over all the happy memories of him teaching Ruby as a child to wield her scythe. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he stared as she looked over her shoulder at Amber.

"But it'll help everyone else?" Ruby spoke almost to herself however Ozpin felt that she deserved an answer anyway.  
"Yes Miss Rose, it will likely save many lives... However we are not sure how much of you will be left." He hated doing this but she was the best candidate that they had. Ruby kept going back to her reason for coming to Beacon. She wanted to help people and this would let her do that. She may be giving up allot but she knew she could do it.  
"Okay. I'll do it." They all openly stated at her, they hadn't expected an answer right away.  
"Why don't you think about it for a while Miss Rose? After all it's a big ask, and you may lose everything." Glynda really hoped the girl would change her mind. She didn't want Ruby to hurt or to just disappear. Ozpin and James winced at this thought agreeing whole heartedly with the blonde deputy head.  
"If it'll make you feel better professor then sure I don't mind thinking it over, but honestly, I'm not sure what there is to think about." In Ruby's mind it was clear. She needed to do this. She had always wanted to help others and if this was what needed to be done then Ruby was determined that she would somehow pull through this.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY RubyxGlyndaxOzpinxJames Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you read the first chapter and for the favourites and follows. Over 200 views and not even only a full twenty our hours! I can't tell you how grateful I am. I really hope you like this. My boyfriend was trying to get me to make it into two chapters as it was three pages long on word, but I was just so astounded and thankful to you all that I wanted to give it my all. Please let me know if there is anything you wish to see, as always I love hearing your input, and I always try to include what you want! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend FunahoMisaki who told me she would like to see the idea of the first half of this chapter. Anyway, I really hope you have had a good day. Please review :)

Ruby left her professors and the General in Ozpin's office as Qrow wished to speak to the young red head alone. They decided to take a walk around the gardens after stopping in the cafeteria to get some strawberries and cookies for Ruby of course. And she happily munched them on their walk much to her uncle's amusement.  
"Ruby… I know you want to help but I think you shouldn't do it… You don't fully understand the consequences." Qrow spoke, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky. Which was why he was so surprised when Ruby stuck her foot out, tripping him up.  
"Don't understand? Uncle Qrow I know I might not be the same afterwards but if it was some other student putting their life on the line would you object like this?" Ruby glared at him, and he was surprised at the deadly calm quality her voice took on. He was used to her throwing a tantrum when angry. This young… lady in front of him had certainly grown up allot. He sighed looking away as her words sunk in.  
"No, Ruby. I wouldn't have objected as strongly. It doesn't necessarily mean that I agree with it…. But no kiddo, I wouldn't stop one of the others. I just don't want to lose you." Qrow sat up his eyes connecting with hers showing his sincerity as he rubbed the back of his head as his mind spun.  
Ruby proceeded to glomp him, squealing happily.  
"Thanks Uncle Qrow! But seriously I don't need your protection! I'm starting to think like a huntress now!" Ruby grinned up at him, hanging off his arm much like she had done when she first saw him in the courtyard. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she used his own words against him.  
"You have been hanging around that ice queen teammate of yours too much." Ruby grinned at this giggling slightly.  
"You're probably right! I'll see you later, I'm gonna go and talk to Yang!" Ruby waved at him before leaving in a trail of petals. He sighed sitting there for a moment before deciding to go and see if Barty wanted to go and have a good long drink. He was sure that would help take his mind off his youngest niece.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled bursting through team RWBY's dorm causing Weiss and the blonde in question to fall off their beds startled.  
"Ruby! For heaven's sake I thought I'd told you to stop doing that." Weiss rolled her eyes as she got up, muttering angrily under her breath.  
"Sorry Weiss but I really need to talk to you guys…. I even brought Nora and Pyrrha too!" Pyrrha grinned sheepishly smiling while Nora grinned hugging the small scythe wielding girl tightly.  
"What's up Ruby?" Yang asked as she sat cross legged on the floor, staring at her sister.  
" Wait is this another one of those girl talks? If it is maybe I should leave?" Blake looked slightly nervous peering down from her top bunk.  
"No, I just want to talk to you guys about something that is going to happen very soon." The other girls stared at the leader worrying. They had never seen her so serious before. Ruby moved to sit on Weiss's bottom bunk staring at her feet while they arranged themselves before paying close attention as the short girl looked up.  
"I am going to be going through some….. Changes. I can't really explain what's happening but I might not be exactly the same person I once was. If that happens then Blake, I want you to lead our team until I am capable again. Please just try to bear with me for a while, and support me. Please?" Each of the girls were trying to comprehend what she was saying feeling dread creep up their spines. She wasn't just talking about the 'womanly changes' that she had been experiencing. It was clearly allot more serious than that.  
"Are you safe Ruby?" Yang asked, her entire demeanour changing into something they had never seen before. Ruby used to seeing her sisters more completely serious side just looked at her warily.  
"I am as safe as I can be." Was her honest reply causing Yang to put her head in her hands.  
"No one is hurting me Yang or forcing me to do anything I don't want. I promise you that if I can ever explain what is going on I will, but not now. I'm sorry, I want to tell you, I promise." Ruby had tears in her eyes, and Yang seeing this stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister. Her first instinct was to protect and defend Ruby as she had done all her life, but these few months at Beacon had proved that Ruby could take care of herself. She was their team leader and if she wanted them to trust her then Yang would try.  
"If you ever need to talk, or even just cry, you know where I am. You know that day or night I'll be here for you, yeah?" Yang pulled back staring into her sister's eyes using her thumbs to gently wipe away the fallen tears.  
"Yeah I know. Thanks Yang." She smiled tearily at the blonde before they were interrupted by Weiss clearing her throat.  
"You know where all here for you to right?" The ice queen had her arms folded across her chest looking at them haughtily as the others nodded standing behind her.  
"Yeah you're not alone Ruby!" Nora grinned cheerily at her friend, trying to lighten up the moment. She nodded and Blake asked if she had done her homework for Goodwitch yet causing the younger girl to blush and admit no she hadn't. Like that the girls sat down to help the young leader with homework, pretending for at least that moment in time that everything was normal.

Later that evening Ruby snuck out of her dorm, a lamp in one hand and a bag of cookies in another. It was getting late, however she wanted nothing more than some milk and cookies. Stepping into the kitchen she got a glass and poured herself some milk from the carton before juggling her small load up to her favourite window in beacon. It had a ledge that she could sit on allowing her a beautiful view of the grounds and sprawling city beyond. Munching quietly she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ozpin stood beside her. The headmaster watched the girl for a few moments. She had changed out of her uniform now wearing a black top and skirt with Crescent Rose laid beside her, cookies perched in her lap. He frowned as he could clearly see that she was completely lost in her thoughts. Probably thinking of everything that had transpired that day he reasoned wincing. He could feel both Glynda's and James' worry through the bond. As much as they knew what needed to be done he dreaded to think about they would do if she said yes again.  
Clearing his throat he smiled softly as the girl jumped, steadying her hand so the milk she held did not spill.  
"I'm sorry for making you jump Miss Rose. I was simply wondering if you were okay." Ruby looked up at him her surprise fading as he relaxed, grinning up at the elder gentleman.  
"It's okay, really. I was just sat here eating some cookies…. Want one?" Ruby asked. Ozpin was going to say no but changed his mind taking one and sitting in front of his once youngest student. She was still his cutest though. This had Glynda and James chuckling. Neither of them could disagree with that thought.  
"What are you thinking about Miss Rose?" He asked, hoping that she would confide in him as the only one she could do was Qrow and by sounds of it the thought of his niece being the fall maiden had not gone down to well. He winced remembering Qrow storming back into his office after his walk with Ruby practically foaming at the mouth. There had been some hand to hand combat, not that he was going to tell Ruby that. It would only serve to worry her even more.

"I just wanted to sit here enjoying the peace and quiet…. The others have been giving me worried looks and Uncle Qrow…. Well although he understood in the end I still don't think he's too pleased." The two listening into the conversation through their link with Ozpin winced at that. It was the understatement of the century. The hunter was definitely pissed at them.  
"I _want_ to do this though. Do you believe in destiny Professor?" Ozpin thought only for a moment before nodding. "I do to, and maybe this is the way it's supposed to turn out. We won't know that until we try though. I just want to help and I feel as though it's the right thing to do." The three were surprised by the young girls logic before realising she had always been wise in areas where most of their other students failed.  
"I know it's allot to give up, and I'm not saying that I'm not scared. I'm not even going to pretend that I understand everything. But sometimes you don't need to, y'know? What is meant to be will be." Ruby smiled slightly causing the three to blush as their instincts reared. They shook them off, figuratively of course, before turning their full attention back to the girl in front of them.  
"I do understand Miss Rose, and I am grateful that you are putting so much serious thought into this. Know that if you do decide to go through with this you are not alone. Do you understand that?" Ozpin was very serious now. None of them wanted Ruby to think that she had to handle this by herself. They would try and support her in any way that they could.  
"I do understand Professor, thank you…. And I've made my decision." Ruby smiled gratefully, putting her milk beside her before leaning over to gently touch his arm. A surge of warmth spread through him at her gentle touch as he patiently waited for her answer, the three dreading the clearly inevitable as she looked up from her lap.  
"I want to do this. I know I can." Ozpin sighed as she stared at him so seriously. She knew what she was potentially giving up and although he was grateful he couldn't help but want to tell that she couldn't do it. That he wouldn't let her. That was irrational though and he knew it. If she could put others before herself then he certainly could. He had been doing it all this time.  
"Alright then. I wish to speak with you tomorrow with Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood. We can decide how we will proceed from here. Is that all right with you Miss Rose?" He left the option up to her wondering if she had made any plans with her team mates.  
"No problem! Will Miss Goodwitch let me know or will you send me a message on my scroll?" Her cheerful personality was back and he couldn't help but chuckle. Especially as Glynda insisted on escorting the girl.  
"Miss Goodwitch will come and get you when a time has been established. However I suggest that for now you go get some rest Miss Rose." He watched the young girl nod happily, collecting her things. He took the glass out of her hands smiling mischievously.  
"I need to go to the kitchen anyway to get another drink." She giggled at his 'mysterious tone', sitting with her legs dangling off the edge of the window sill.  
"Professor… What do you actually drink?" Ozpin grinned at his wide eyed student. Each year rumours spread that he drank coffee whilst others spread that he drunk hot chocolate.  
"Now that Miss Rose really is a mystery." He poked her side gently causing her to giggle more before hugging him tightly. He froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around her and taking in her scent.  
"Good night Professor Ozpin." In a blink of his eye she was gone leaving him there grinning like an idiot to himself before he stood brushing himself off. He agreed with Glynda. Ruby Rose would certainly be the death of them.  
Ruby quietly closed her door before looking between her bunk and her sisters. All three of her teammates were fast asleep. She slipped off her shoes before crawling under her sisters covers who instinctively pulled her closer. Smiling she wished her sister a goodnight before falling into a deep sleep forgetting that it was her turn to set the alarm that night.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I just want to say a huge thank you for all the support! Over 400 views, you guys are seriously amazing! Thank you also to those of you who favourited, followed or/and reviewed! I am very grateful! And to TheShadow977, I am very grateful to you pointing out my spelling mistake. I corrected it and tweaked a couple of bits at the same time :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review letting me know what you think and/or if there is anything that you wish to see. I hope you all have an incredible weekend!

* * *

Yang called a meeting that morning in the library whilst the young scythe wielder was eating breakfast in the dining hall. Team JNPR and Team CFVY looked at the blonde worried.  
"What's going on? You said that Ruby was in trouble?" Velvet was protective over the young girl, feeling as though she was just as much a part of her family as Coco was.  
"Ruby wouldn't tell us much, all we know is that she is going to be going through some 'changes'." Yang held her hands up putting quotation marks in at the end as she shook her head baffled by her sister.  
"Yes, she would not specify what sort of changes were to take place. However Ruby would not act as she did without a good cause." Blake placed her hand in Yang's, as she tried to silently comfort the fiery girl.  
"Couldn't she just mean… Y'know, womanly changes." Jaune asked flushing red.  
"I don't think so, she just seemed so serious. Different, compared to how she usually is in a fight." Pyrrha explained thinking of the subtle changes in Ruby as she curled up into her mate's side.  
" So what do we do." Ren asked calmly as he stared at the females, trusting their knowledge of their young friend. He was determined to do whatever he could to help Ruby, remembering all the times that the younger girl had helped his team. She was a good leader, and he had followed her command a few times when the two groups had paired up.  
"We follow her." Yang girnned manically as Weiss put her head in her hands, sighing as she thought of everything that could go wrong.  
"And how do you suppose we do that? If you haven't already noticed your sister posseses super speed." Weiss couldn't help but feel irritable. She didn't like not being able to do anything to help her leader.  
"Do what? And why would me being able to go faster than you all be a problem?" The group jumped as they stared at Ruby, each internally panicking. Nora looked around at all the other blank faces as each member tried to come up with a good excuse.  
"NORA!" The orange haired girl shouted, latching herself on to Ruby who laughed nervously.

"That's right!" Everyone stared at Yang in surprise wondering what terrible excuse she had come up with this time. "Nora wanted to play a game, and we decided on hide and seek. How do we know you won't cheat and try to follow us though with your semblance?" Crossing her arms Yang stared at her sister who looked taken aback before pouting.  
"Seriously? I wouldn't do that you guys." The young scythe wielder was clearly hurt and the yellow haired girl winced.  
"Sorry Ruby. Why don't we give you a head start? You lot hide and Coco and I will seek." Velvet wrapped a comforting arm around the black clad girl, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. Ruby nodded and they were all about to set off until they saw Goodwitch walking towards them.  
"I'm sorry Miss Rose but I need to speak with you about a few matters." The Professor gave her students a cool glare before turning her attention to Ruby who moved to her side.  
"Sure!" She chirped happily, almost glad to get away from the oddly acting group.  
"What's going on? Where are you taking my sister?" Yang stepped forward, narrowing her eyes as she sensed something not quite right going on.  
"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Miss Long." The blonde put her arm on Ruby's back, gently guiding her out of the library as she gave one last hard glare to deter them from asking anything else.  
"I forget how popular you are Miss Rose." Glynda murmured to her student as they weaved in and out of the crowded corridor as Ruby giggled.  
"Yeah, they tend to get a bit over protective sometimes." Ruby grinned up at the older woman who smirked.  
"That is certainly an understatement." Glynda led the girl into the small lift that took them up towards Ozpin's office, relaxing slightly as she entered with Ruby.

Ozpin, James and Qrow all watched the two women enter, the last of the three looking rather hung over and exhausted.  
"Ah Glynda, Miss Rose, please take a seat." Ozpin smiled warmly at the two, chuckling as Glynda steered their student to a seat in between James and herself, sitting beside Qrow with a scowl directed his way.  
"Morning Professor, General, Uncle Qrow." The young girl beamed up at them all, taking an offered cookie from the headmaster.  
"Good morning Miss Rose." Ironwood watched the girl munch happily on the cookie before looking over at her uncle, concerned.  
"You okay Uncle Qrow? I have some painkillers if you need them." The hunter sighed, silently holding his hand out, swallowing the two tablets his niece placed into his hand without water.  
"Wow, you must have drunk more than usual." Ruby giggled slightly at the slight glare sent her way, ignoring the man's obvious annoyance. Glynda bit her tongue wanting to smack the man for being awful to the small girl. It wasn't her fault that he decided to drink away his sorrows with Oobleck.  
"Now then. You told me last night that you wished to continue on with the plan, does that still stand Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked getting right down to business. Qrow's head shot up.  
"Last night? You were with Ruby last night? Why? Where?" He growled, his hand inching to his scythe.  
"Chill uncle Qrow, Headmaster Ozpin bumped into me when I was sat eating cookies. He sat and talked to me for a while is all." Ruby rolled her eyes at the hungover man. "And yes, my offer still stands sir." Ruby bowed her head slightly to Ozpin who smiled softly at her.  
"Very well then." Ozpin couldn't quite keep the strain from his voice as his calm exterior cracked slightly. He could feel James's and Gynda's panic through their bond and tried to centre himself.  
"Miss Rose we believe that it may be best if you stay in the spare room I have in my private quarters until you learn to control your new power." Ozpin watched the girl's eyes widen in surprise as Glynda placed a reassuring hand on her arm.  
"It's okay Ruby, you will have me and Ozpin at your beck and call." Glynda gave a rare smile as James sat watching as Qrow's face darkened with anger.  
"That's if it doesn't kill her! Or if Amber doesn't take her over completely!" Qrow stood, losing his temper as he paced. James went to stand until he felt Ruby place a hand on his arm. He looked down at her only to find her staring at the man warily.  
"It's not their fault and you know it." Ruby stated calmly watching as the man paused to turn and stare at her.  
"Not their fault? Ruby they did not have to drag you into this! It's completely their fault." Qrow massaged his forehead, feeling the stress of the last twenty four hours weigh on him heavily.  
"Enough Uncle Qrow!" They all stared at the young scythe wielder, her anger practically radiating off of her.  
"Do you want some other innocent girl to die in my place? I'm strong, and I can fight this. Professor Ozpin believes that I can do this and so do I." They all winced at the thought of her dieing. "Seriously, go take a walk and cool off." Qrow stared for a moment blinking in surprise before shaking his head and sitting back down. The other three watched as Ruby took a moment to compose herself before making her way back to her chair herself.

"Well now. Now that that's out of the way we should talk about when we should do this. After all you are supposed to be fighting in the Vytal festival this afternoon with your other team members." Ozpin moved to lean against his desk as he watched the hunter out of the corner of his eye.  
"What about tonight? I can fight with the others, and let Weiss and Yang take centre stage in the next round without them becoming even more suspicious. " Ruby nodded to herself, knowing that if she didn't fight today then her team would not leave her alone until they got information out of her. Although she supposed it would become infinitely more difficult living in the headmasters private quarters.

"Very well then. Tonight it is, please remember to take care Miss Rose. Glynda and I will collect your things whilst you and your team are fighting and I'm sure General Ironwood and Qrow can watch over you and bring you back safely." Some days he felt too old for all of this. Looking at Ruby's face he could see so much wisdom and strength, however he was worried that he would come to regret his decision in picking Ruby for the Fall Maiden. Glynda took his hand in hers, offering silent comfort before he was accosted with another hug from the excitable girl. He returned it more readily this time, hoping that even after the transfer of energy she would still be the same vibrant young woman they had become accustomed to.  
"We'll see you then!" Ruby grabbed Qrow and James' hands, leading them into the lift. The stoic man looked surprised but let her lead him, bending slightly so he did not tower over her so much. Glynda stared amused at this, as the soon to be Fall Maiden chattered away happily to the two men who tried to keep up with the excited babble.

The two packed Ruby's things into a small suitcase they found under Weiss' bottom bunk. Glynda tuned in to the fight watching as Ruby attacked the boy wielding the trumpet, outsmarting him. She sighed in worry, placing the surprisingly neat clothes into the suitcase. She relaxed as Ozpin wrapped his arms around her waist, tilting her head back to lean on his shoulder.  
"She will be fine Glyn. You know that, she's strong and we've trained her as best as we can." Standing his cane against the foot of the bed the headmaster began to massage the stressed woman's shoulders as she nodded.  
"I can't help but worry." She admitted softly, her body relaxing under his gentle ministrations.  
"I know." Ozpin sighed wearily, trying to stop his worry for the young woman floating through the bond to his mates. They were all stressed enough.

Ruby grinned at her team mates as she did a victory dance as they made their way towards food. Qrow and James in tow.  
"That was awesome!" The three elder team members chuckled at their leader agreeing. They all had enjoyed themselves.  
"Just wait here yeah? James and I will bring food for you." Qrow led the girls to some seats motioning them to sit down before heading off with Ironwood both glaring at each other icily.  
"What is up with them?" Yang asked in confusion as she stared at her younger sister.  
"Yes, are you in trouble Ruby? They did bring you here." Blake eyed her leader in confusion, trying to make sense as to why the two would be so overprotective.  
"Uh, yeah… I kind of have detention, and um, they're going to escort me to it when we return. Professor Goodwitch's orders." The three girl's narrowed their eyes but suspicion was soon forgotten as noodle's were placed in front of three girls with some fish for Blake. The two men watched eyebrows raised as the four girls polished their meals off in record time before shrugging at each other.

Ruby bade the three girls goodbye, hugging each of them tightly before following Qrow and James through the now more silent hallways. Unnoticed Jaune creeped forwards, thanking Pyrrha silently in his mind for training him to be so light on his feet. He was worried about where they were taking his little sister, especially after hearing Ruby lie about the detention. He just wanted the girl to be safe.  
"So, are we meeting the Professors down there then?" Ruby asked in the lift, staring at Ironwood.  
"Yes, they prepared everything. It should be fairly straightforward from here on out." Ruby nodded at this, starting to get nervous. This was it, and she hoped she would make it out of this alive. Shaking her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts she stepped out of the lift following the two silent men.

They met Ozpin and Glynda who stood observing the three. Glynda was grateful to see a calmer Qrow, however as soon as her eyes fell on Ruby she swallowed hard. The girl looked pretty calm under the circumstances however Glynda had an idea that she was simply putting on a front.

"Ruby are you sure? It's not too late to back out now you know." Qrow focused all his attention on his youngest niece, needing to know she really was okay with all this.

"I'm sure. What do you need me to do." He pinched the bridge of his nose as she turned to look at Ozpin. He didn't want to be here, especially if it all went horribly wrong.

"I just need you to step into the other incubator Miss Rose." Ozpin told the young woman feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest. Glynda strode over to the girl taking her cape and letting Ruby lean against her arm as she removed her boots. With one last look at Amber she stepped into the incubator. The door sealed itself behind her and she tried not to fidget nervously.

"Are you sure Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked the red head as she stared into his eyes through the glass. Ruby took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart as memories of her last few months flashed in her mind.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet but sure and he nodded at her.

"Thank you Miss Rose." The adults watched as the energy started to flow from Amber into Ruby causing her to cry out in pain. Both Glynda and Qrow stepped forwards wanting to help her.

"What's going on? Ruby!" Jaune shouted running towards the young girl as she screamed out in agony. Glynda stepped towards him gently using her semblence to push him back. He kept coming at her desperately trying to call his team for backup at the same time. Seeing this Glynda sent the scroll flying across the chamber, it landing at the other end.

"Mr Arc I suggest you back down immediately." Glynda growled out unable to believe the stupidity of the youth as Ruby's screams reverberated around the chamber.

"No! Not until you tell me why you're trying to hurt Ruby!" He launched himself at the huntress again and Glynda tossed him onto his back her patience growing thin.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Mr Arc." Ozpin told the young man his eyes flickering back and forth between Ruby and Glynda.

"Can you not hear her screaming!?" Jaune demanded picking himself off the ground and trying to land another attack on Glynda. Qrow seeing this picked up the boy by the scruff of his collar and began dragging him down the long hall.

"Keep her safe or you won't live to see another day." Qrow threatened as Jaune tried and failed to land punches on him.

"You have our word that we'll do all we can." Ozpin promised as he grasped Glynda's hand in his, James wrapping his arm around the two as they listened to the soul wrenching screams. After a few minutes the last of the energy left Amber's body, a long beep signalling her death. Ruby could feel herself drift off as darkness began to claim her. She struggled against the feeling until she had no more strength left. She felt herself being carried however and on some level knew she wasn't dead. A warmness had settled in her, almost to hot too handle and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great extended weekend. This has taken me a few days to wright in between essays and other Uni work and I hope it's okay. Thank you all so much for all the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I am really grateful to you all and you astound me daily! So thank you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. P.S. A reviewer asked me to change my format slightly so I thought I would give it a go, would you all mind dropping me a review or inbox and telling me which layout you prefer? I'm always grateful for your feedback. Thank you so much and I hope you have a great evening (or day).

"Hey! Let me go!" Jaune tried to fight Qrow, struggling against the much stronger man, However no matter how far he had come he was no match for the scythe wielder. Tossing him across Ozpin's office Qrow watched as the boy in front of him faltered before pinning him to the desk.

"I know what you thought you saw but it doesn't matter. You were wrong." Qrow sighed looking away momentarily as all the fight went out of him thinking of his niece. Jaune paused in his struggles, staring up at the suddenly quiet man. Qrow turned his head back to glare at the blonde.

"My niece is giving up her life to keep us all safe. Do her a favour and keep your mouth shut if you don't want everything she's done to be in vain." Jaune's eyes narrowed before he decided to back down. He was no match for the man on his own. Qrow let go of Jaune his eyes narrowing as a ship landed not far from the school. He grinned smugly to himself. Here was his fight.

"Leave." Qrow ordered watching as the boy stumbled his way over to the lift, disappearing behind closed doors. Rubbing his hands down his face he grabbed his flask, taking a large chug of alcohol. Stepping into the lift himself he took it down to the ground floor prepared to take his agitation out on a stuck up ice queen. 

Ozpin carried Ruby safely through the underground tunnels of Beacon, Glynda and James at his side as they listened to the girl's incoherent mumbles. Stepping in the lift they rode up to Ozpin's office, Glynda brushing a stray strand of her out of Ruby's closed eyes. She could feel James' heat at her back and she remembered their fight days before Ozpin had chosen Ruby. She sighed pinching her nose. 

"Calm down Glynda. All we can do now is support her come whatever may." Ozpin's calm voice broke through Glynda's inner turmoil causing the blonde to look up into her mate's soft eyes, James nodding. She was glad the two of them were confident that they had done the right thing…. 

"Not at all."Ozpin muttered as he stared down at the girl in his arms. She looked so small and innocent, however he knew that her appearance really hid just how deadly she could be, and that's without her maiden powers. He just hoped that Ruby would still be herself so that she remembered all of her training. Let alone who they were. All three winced at the thought of her not remembering them. Stepping out into his office the three looked around, Ozpin surprised not to see Qrow and Jaune. The three stared at each other momentarily before carrying on to his private quarters to place Ruby on the bed in the spare room. 

"We should probably try to find Qrow. Make sure he hasn't killed Mr Arc yet." James spoke softly not wanting to disturb the young woman as Glynda tucked her in bed making sure she would be comfortable in their absence. An explosion sounded from outside and Glynda clenched her jaw in irritation. 

"I think we just found him." Ozpin frowned at the thought of Qrow leaving Ruby to go off and do goodness knows what. However much the headmaster knew the constantly drunk man cared for the well-being of his niece Ozpin couldn't help but wonder just how his mind worked. 

"Let's go then." Glynda stood, looking down at Ruby with a rare smile before Ozpin lead her out the door, his hand on the small of her back. The three rode the lift down before making their way to the fight between Winter and Qrow. 

"Schnee!" James kept his voice strict causing the white haired woman to freeze and turn to stare at her boss.  
"This is what he leaves her for?" Glynda asked the headmaster softly, shaking her head as they shared a weary look before moving over to stand beside James. 

"General!" Winter gasped, surprised and embarrassed about being caught fighting with someone she considered beneath her. 

"Now now everyone, there is a fight going on in the stadium that has better seats and popcorn." Ozpin smiled at the surrounding students reassuringly as Glynda groaned in exasperation at her mate's sense of humour. 

"Brake it up." Glynda narrowed her eyes at the students, who tried to avoid the blonde woman's piercing eyes. Whether from Vale or elsewhere the students knew not to mess with green eyed teacher and so quickly moved along not to bring the woman's wrath down on them. Glynda couldn't help but compare the rest of them to the resting red head. Ruby never had any issue about coming and talking to her and Ozpin. Whether the two were alone or together the bubbly scythe wielder was always more than happy to chat to them. Ozpin agreed silently with the blonde as he stepped towards Qrow. He always found his conversations with Ruby refreshing. 

"A word Qrow, please." It took everything in Ozpin to remain polite at this moment in time. He turned once he knew the other man was following him as he and Glynda trailed after James and Wynter slowly. The three arrived in Ozpin's office to a pacing Winter and a silent James. Winter upon seeing James quickly launched a tirade on the drunk man. 

"While I don't condone Qrow's behaviour retaliating like you did certainly did not help the situation." Glynda glared at the woman as she went to stand beside James, arms folded against her chest as Ozpin stood in front of his chair, hesitating momentarily. 

"He was drunk!" Winter shouted at the huntress angrily, not backing down causing Glynda to roll her eyes. 

"He's always drunk!" Glynda snapped at the other woman as they all turned to stare at Qrow who was took a deep gulp from his flask. He paused looking from the bottle to them before shrugging. Ozpin sighed sitting down and holding his head in his hands. 

"Neither of you should have started any fight, now Qrow why did you leave?" Ozpin wanted to simply get this over to check on the resting woman upstairs. 

"I saw her arrive. I simply thought I would give her a proper greeting." Qrow smirked as he watched steam practically come out of Winter's ears. 

"Now why exactly are you here?" His smirk falling he glared at the Schnee sister heatedly. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. Winter stared between him and James as the room fell silent for a few moments. 

"Schnee we will discuss this later." James stared at the white haired woman as she went to make a move as if to disagree. He stood to his full height as he could feel both of his mates wanting to escape upstairs. He had to admit he would rather be watching over Ruby than breaking up a fight between two supposedly grown fighters. 

"Yes sir." Winter gave in, saluting him before walking out the room, glaring at Qrow the entire time. They watched as she stepped in the lift before Qrow turned back around to the Professors who were now glaring at him. 

"You left her! For an argument?" Glynda promptly exploded her green eyes flashing as her instincts told her to protect her submissive. Ozpin and James eyed her warily knowing better than to step in when fighting their own instincts. 

"Hey! I sorted out that kid that must have followed you! No thanks necessary. You had Ruby, and she was as safe as she can be under the circumstances with you…. How is she?" Qrow's anger simmered down, his tone becoming softer towards the end. 

"She was fine when we left her. She was resting peacefully." Ozpin told the man standing and moving around his desk. "Feel free to stay, there's a spare room already made up in the teachers quarters." Ozpin watched the man silently as he stood in between Glynda and James. 

"So even now you take his side. Even when he is supposed to submit to you, you let him walk all over you. He betrayed you Oz." Qrow sneered at the older man, his anger building again as he watched the three. 

"You know I refuse to pull the dominant card just because I disagree with my mates Qrow. James did what he felt was best, and I hold no personal grudge against him." Ozpin's tone conveyed the exhaustion he felt and the three watched as Qrow snorted before storming out of the office.

"Call me if anything happens." The green haired man stepped into the lift scowling as the three eyed each other warily for a few moments. 

"Professors?" A small voice called out causing them to start and look up at Ruby. 

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" Glynda couldn't help but be relieved as Ruby clearly recognized them. She moved forwards, climbing the staircase to reach the younger woman, James and Ozpin following close behind. 

"I'm fine… I think." Ruby frowned at this, her thoughts swirling. Ozpin stepped forwards to place a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. 

"Why don't we go sit down and have a drink. I'm sure Glynda wouldn't mind getting you some milk." He kept his voice deliberately soft as Glynda nodded at the red head smiling. Taking a deep breath Ruby nodded and let herself be led into the apartment by the two men as Glynda veered off to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked the young woman sat beside him as she settled herself into the large sofa. Glynda carried in four cups using her semblance, handing Ruby her milk with a soft smile.

"I…. It's odd. I can hear her thoughts and I can feel her, but it's almost as if she's a distant memory. She has some choice words about you all though." Ruby winced at the end, recalling Amber's thoughts about them all.

"It is understandable for her to be unpleased with us Miss Rose. However I am more concerned how all this has left you." Ruby glanced up into his eyes and sighed seeing the barely hidden worry.

"I know more than I used to, but that's a given as I've now got two lots of memories." Ruby chuckled at this thought. "Other than that I don't think she can control me or anything creepy like that. I just have to live with her." Glynda nodded as the three paid close attention. She couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that it wouldn't take over Ruby's life entirely. She still seemed mostly herself. Ozpin nodded, his and James thoughts running along the line of a mild multiple personality disorder. They all had to admit that they hoped it stayed mild.

"I am glad that she doesn't seem to have had a stronger effect on you." James told the young woman as she rubbed her eyes. A blinding smile was sent his way in return for his concern.

"Thanks. Me to." Ozpin chuckled at that as she took a sip of her milk, frowning slightly.

"Something wrong Miss Rose?" He asked knowing that something was playing on her mind. He had seen enough of her in these quiet moments to know when she felt unhappy about something.

"Can we, um, you know, drop the titles? It's going to be a bit awkward if I'm living with you guys." They watched as Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Glynda looked at Ozpin, the three silently agreeing.

"Of course Ruby, I apologise for making you uncomfortable. It was never our intention." Ruby giggled, smiling at them.

"It's okay… I just…." Ruby trailed off as Glynda gently patted her arm before a huge explosion coming from Ozpin's office. All four sprung up weapons at the ready as they made their way to the door.

"RUBY!? Ozpin where the hell is my sister?" Yang's voice reverberated around the room and as the group made their way to the top of the stairs they could see the red of Yang's eyes. Glynda pulled Ruby behind her as the blonde sister stepped forwards menacingly.


	5. Chapter 5 Note

Hey Everyone, this is just a quick hello to let you know that I am back online and will be updating shortly. I have a new story which is a continuation of my Family Around. I hope you are all okay, and I hope to have updates for all my stories very shortly. I love you guys and I hope you're all doing okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang seeing her sister moved promptly exploded, and launched herself at the three professors. Ozpin calmly deflected each of the blonde's hits, James intercepting Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Jaune while Pyrrha silently watched the chaos continue to unfurl. Nora backflipped off Blake and ended up blowing the window out. Another blast by Yang caused the table to crumble in half and crack the floor underneath. She became even more reluctant to fight watching Ruby cling to Glynda, clearly anxious about her team fighting two incredibly skilled huntsmen. She noted how Glynda rubbed Ruby's arms, keeping the red head firmly behind her as she watched the fight in front of her with narrowed eyes. What surprised her was the care the two men were showing in trying not to harm the attacking students, clearly opting for the tactic of wearing them out. Weiss thinking along the same lines jumped back out of the fight, observing Ruby and Glynda before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Such a dolt" The white haired young woman murmured under her breath before taking Myrtenaster and quickly reeled the rest of her team and the three members from team JNPR in. Yang turned to glare at her as Peter and Bartholomew rushed into the office. Upon observing the situation and receiving a subtle shake of the head from Ozpin the two quickly retracted their weapons, merely observing as the two team members stood glaring at one another.

"What do you think you're doing? You heard what Jaune said. They did something to my sister! Your team mate!" Yang yelled accusingly, moving to attack the heiress. Sighing the young woman blocked Yang, easily deflecting each hit before gently throwing her back.

"Anyone with eyes can see that Ruby is perfectly fine. Let's see what she has to say before we go all crazy and start wrecking the place again." Weiss tried to reason, however Yang was too far gone. She was beyond reason. This involved family and if her _teammate_ wasn't going to help her then she was clearly against her. Questions could be asked later when her sister was safe and happy. She spun on her heel about to fire a shot before she was lifted with a wave of Glynda's crop. The blonde professor glared as the others followed the blonde brawler as she was seated in a chair in front of Ozpins desk. Ozpin and James followed them over, standing behind the shattered desk that laid in two halves, the occasional spark of electricity sparking between them.

"That will do Miss Xio Long. Please calm yourself and remember that whether your sister chooses to divulge such a sensitive piece of information is her choice. Acting like a child and fighting anyone who stands in your way will not instil confidence in your leader that you can handle information rationally." Glynda chastised her blonde brawler of a student torn between irritation and fondness. She kept her usual mask of irritation on her face, despite being glad that the young woman cared so deeply about the small woman who moved out from behind her back. Ruby watched her sister warily, knowing that despite her looking defeated she would still be on a high and likely to swipe the young scythe wielder.

"Yang I told and the other that I would be going through some changes. Regardless of you liking the idea or not they've happened. I'm asking for you to trust me. You all said that you do, but you've proven you don't. And Jaune! You were my first friend here, I would have thought that would earn me more trust then you've displayed." The two teams bowed their heads as Ruby scowled, continuing to chastise the group. Each member recalled the conversation with her, each feeling guilt eat them away. Sighing Ruby realised this, and used her semblance to throw her arms around her sister and friends.

"Your gonna have to make it up to the professors. You can start by saying sorry." The two teams murmured their apologies to the professors who watched the scene in thinly veiled amusement. It wasn't every day that you saw the small fifteen year old chew out the rest of the teams. Ozpin stepped forward, skewering each of his student with a piercing gaze.

"Now that you are all much calmer I will dish out your punishments. You will each receive a months worth of detention, and your weekends will be spent volunteering in the library. However, I think your biggest concern should be making amends with your forgiving leader and friend." Taking a sip of his drink that had randomly appeared out of nowhere he levelled his students with a cold glare. The two teams shuffled uncomfortably before they were lead out of the room by a disapproving Bartholomew and Peter.

"I'm sorry about them. They're kind of overprotective." Ruby apologised, feeling guilty as she looked around the decimated room. Ozpin stepped over to the young woman, enfolding her in his arms.

"You have nothing to apologise for Ruby, they're reactions were expected. They care for you and if they hadn't reacted in the way they had we all would have been concerned. Now why don't you come sit down and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate." The three professors couldn't help but laugh as Ruby instantly perked up at the mention of the sweet drink. Glynda motioned for them to go on up before using her semblance to repair the room. Once satisfied with her adjustments she linked to James mind, laughing softly as she felt James' amusement as he watched the scythe wielder kick her legs absentmindedly as she talked with Ozpin. She sighed noticing the red cloak and went to find Qrow, hoping that he could knock some sense into his blonde niece. Upon finding him passed out in a drunken stupor she reminded herself to not have too much hope. Unless he was flirting or fighting she couldn't imagine the man being particularly persuasive. Shaking her head, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the rooms mini fridge and poured it over him.


	7. Chapter 7

I have been wanting to right, however I have been helping petition against article 13. I live I the UK, and as part of the EU I may not be allowed to upload any content to this site should it be passed. I also would have to take my account-and therefore my work-down. Please could I ask you all to spread news of this, and to please, sign the petitions online if you live in the EU. Please spread the message to those of your friends and family who live in the EU. We may need better laws, but this isn't the way to go.


End file.
